Raven x Chico bestia
by Lovelessxxx69
Summary: bueno en esta versión he tratado de apegarme completamente a el comportamiento y forma de ser de los personajes tratando siempre de no alterar sus reacciones. he trabajado un largo tiempo en esta historia así que espero que gusten de leerla


Ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, mis sentimientos eran más que obvios, pero debido a que siempre oculte todos mis sentimientos no era difícil evitar admitir lo que sentía por el…pero aun así me encantaba que se preocupara por mi o que me brindara pequeñas atenciones de vez en cuando.

Cuantas veces su voz, su risa y alguna palabra provocaban en mí una felicidad, que sin embargo debía de ocultar. Estaba consiente también de los antiguos sentimientos que tuvo por Terra lo que me limitaban a pensar que el sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Últimamente no he podido acércame a él, nunca lo había visto tan decepcionado; y es que desde que Terra tiene una vida normal, él no ha vuelto a saber de ella.

Me dan ganas de golpearlo por ser tan imbécil, pero eso no le haría cambiar de ánimo. Así que simplemente decidí ignorarlo, es más fácil eso…

Un día estaba entre mis meditaciones cuando alguien toco la puerta, me apresure a la puerta con la idea de que podría ser chico bestia, pero no era más que Robin preguntando por él.

Todos se reunieron en el salón dándose cuenta de que chico bestia había desaparecido desde la mañana, si bien no debíamos preocuparnos tanto, lo que nos alerto fue saber que ya se cumpliría un año sin Terra; además de que cyborg no sabía el paradero de su amigo, probablemente chico bestia fue a buscar a Terra nuevamente, lo que deberíamos impedir…por el bien de todos.

Nos dividimos; Star fire se quedó en la torre, Rovbn fue hacia en colegio y después hacia la casa de Terra, Cy estaría por la ciudad y yo decidí ir hacia el lugar en donde estuvo Terra convertida en piedra; cuando llegue hay, no me sorprendió encontrar a chico bestia, pero él estaba llorando y eso me enfureció…

-no deberías estar aquí solo- le dije pensando en que me respondería lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. Pero no hubo respuesta, seguía lamentándose, preferí acercarme con cuidado hacia donde él se encontraba arrodillado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- mi pregunta era hasta estúpida, pero necesitaba que él me respondiera para saber qué hacer.

-Raven, que puedo hacer…me siento tan culpable y…-mientras seguía sollozando me acercaba cada vez más a él, me senté a su lado y le hice compañía. De pronto se recostó sobre mi hombro, aun corrían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se las seque y seguimos en silencio por un rato.

-Raven, ¿tú crees que debería olvidarme de ella?-

-no lo sé… deberías hacer lo que creas correcto-

-siempre me dices cosas que me hacen entrar en razón- dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa –supongo que Terra y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos-

-chico bestia,… yo (…)-

-es bueno que estés bien- dijo Robin desde la entrada de la cueva

-nos tenías preocupados- dijo Cyborg al lado de Robin.

-yo… lo siento, no quise preocuparlos- dijo chico bestia levantándose -vamos a casa-

Desde hay volvimos a la torre T.

Pensé en decirle a chico bestia sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos mientras estábamos juntos, pero por suerte me interrumpieron, hubiera sido un error tonto, él ya está bastante mal por Terra como para que yo lo moleste con mis sentimientos.

Aquella noche no pude dormir, no quería pensar en nada, pero imágenes del chico bestia seguían apareciendo en mi mente, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, y a pesar de mi falta de interés siempre trata de que yo me incluya en el grupo. De pronto escuche pasos en el pasillo, lo cuales se detuvieron en mi puerta.

-¿Raven, estas despierta?-susurro desde la puerta. Me levante y abrí. Él estaba de pie con cara de perro que no tiene hogar (literalmente).

-discúlpame por molestarte Raven, sé que es tarde, y debes estar cansada…y probablemente estabas durmiendo…-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-bueno cyborg y los demás están molestos conmigo por seguir pensando en Terra y por haber salido sin avisar y preocuparlos a todos; y pensé que tal vez tu no estarías enojada conmigo…-

-¿Porque habría de estarlo?-Dije con total indiferencia.

-¡Vez!- dijo con felicidad- a eso es lo que me refiero, siempre eres tan seria y casi nunca emites juicios sobre las decisiones de los demás.-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a una fiesta en la playa- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y convicción.

-No.-dije cerrando la puerta pero mi acción fue detenida por él.

-Por favor Raven, te prometo que solo será un rato.-dijo sujetando la puerta

-¿Porque no vas solo?-

-La invitación decía que debo ir con acompañante…por favor Raven puede que te diviertas.-

-Lo dudo.

-Te juro que jamás, jamás, jamás te volveré a molestar si me haces este favor.- dijo suplicando con la cara y las manos, admito que quería ir con él, pero no me gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente. Finalmente resolví ir con él, además tampoco puedo dormir.

-Bueno de ser así, talvez vaya; ¿Está bien que ocupe la ropa de siempre?-

-Mmmmhh, preferiría que te arreglaras más- lo mire con aire de molestia, además de resignarme a acompañarlo ¡esperaba que me arreglara!, él lo noto y dijo rápidamente- pero así te vez bien así que no importa realmente. ¿Nos vamos?-

Y fue así como llegamos a una casa que estaba cerca del mar, sobre la terraza se veían luces y se escuchaba música. Note a chico bestia un poco raro cuando entramos, me miraba de reojo y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, para evitarme más desagrado, le dije:

-no te preocupes por mí, al fin y al cabo viniste a divertirte, ve.-

-pero y tu…-

-yo te buscare si te necesito-

Y así nos separamos, él estaba un poco más tranquilo y se notaba, subí a un alto de la casa y desde ahí observé la terraza, era una de las típicas fiestas de jóvenes… justo cuando estaba pensando en irme llego un joven cerca de donde yo me encontraba, me miro y lentamente se acercó.

-Espero no molestarte- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros

-está bien-

-¿puedo preguntarte porque no estas abajo divirtiéndote?-se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana en donde yo me encontraba- si no quieres responder no lo hagas-

-acompaño a un amigo-

-esa no fue mi pregunta-

-realmente no me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente.- lo mire de reojo, es estaba mirándome y a pesar de que estaba un poco nerviosa no me sentía incomoda, su voz era suave.- ¿y tú escusa cuál es?

-bueno la misma que la tuya, pero la diferencia es que yo vivo aquí…- de pronto su expresión cambio repentinamente se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia mi sin tratar de disimular que me miraba directamente- tu eres Raven de los jóvenes titanes, realmente sigues igual de aquella vez.- su comentario me hizo reflexionar de que ya lo conocía de alguna parte

De a poco se empezó a escuchar un murmullo que aumentaba desde la terraza, me asome a mirar y vi al chico bestia que conversaba acaloradamente con alguien; tenía un mal presentimiento así que me disculpe con el joven y baje a ver qué pasaba, para mi sorpresa Terra discutía con Chico bestia, de pronto el trato de sujetarla ella se volteo y le dio una cachetada, chico bestia se retiró rápidamente de allí, yo lo seguí, hasta que lo alcance a la orilla de la playa.

Camine junto a su lado, de pronto él se detuvo y se sentó en la arena.

-Perdóname Raven, te obligue a acompañarme.-

-realmente no importa.-

-entiendo que estés enojada, puedes decírmelo.- sin duda se sentía arrepentido y odiaba la idea de que Terra fuera tan importante para él. Me limite a sentarme a su lado, su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo también trataba de ser fuerte.

-Raven, ¿no me dirás nada?- su mirada era la misma de siempre, siempre tan amable conmigo, y siempre trataba de mantenerse risueño, no quería volver a mencionar a Terra, así que para mí el silencio era mejor que una respuesta mal dada. Mire su rostro aún estaba la marca de la cachetada.

-¿Te duele?- dije tocando levemente su rostro

-jajaja ¿es lo único que dirás?-aparentemente aun le pesaba el dolor…- bueno para serte sincero, creo que me duele más el pecho que la cara- el sonriente joven se recostó en mi hombro. Luego de unos momentos él estaba profundamente dormido.

Siempre ha sido así, él es como un niño que a veces comete errores y que no sabe cómo remediarlos, pero no lo hace intencionalmente. Probablemente era mejor dejarlo que durmiera, pero no aquí. Para facilitarme las cosas abrí un portal directo hasta su habitación y lo acosté allá, cuando estaba pronta a irme el me sujeto de la capa, me volví hacia él, estaba entre dormido y despierto.

-¿Raven? ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?-hubo un largo silencio en la habitación.-Quédate a mi lado hasta que me duerma- me senté al lado de la cama. Volvió a tirar de mi capa- quiero que te recuestes a mi lado- si bien sus peticiones me estaban sacando de quicio no quería discutirle.

Él se acurruco junto a mí, y se durmió. Su cabello caía sobre la almohada, y su rostro dormido tenía una expresión tranquila, como me gustaría que estuviera así de tranquilo siempre….

…

Algo se movía a mi lado y me obligaba a despertar, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba cansada… sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cabello y mis mejillas, enseguida abrí los ojos. Chico bestia me miraba, estaba recostado a mi lado, me levante rápido. Fue aquí cuando recordé que me había dormido aquí. Rápidamente me salí de la cama y me fui de su habitación

Qué vergüenza sentía, tal vez desde que hora él había estado mirándome dormir…


End file.
